The Piano Teacher's Granddaughter
by Queenofthefanfiction
Summary: Maka the Piano teacher's granddaughter. Soul the piano teacher's new student. Simple as that. SoMa AU.


The Piano Teacher's Granddaughter

(Soul about 7 years old)

(3rd Person)

A little boy with white hair and blood red eyes sat in the backseat of a car. In the front sat his mother who also had white hair but blue eyes. They pulled up to a nice little house with a swing in the tree to the left of the yard and a little porch. The two got out of the car and approached the door to the house knocking when they reached their destination. Almost instantly an old woman about 70 with greying blond hair but youthful green eyes that shone with excitement. "Hello Miss. Evans nice to meet you again. This must be Soul. Come in, come in," The woman said cheerfully greeting the guest. The boy whose name was Soul walked in but his mother stayed outside. "I'm afraid I can't stay how long will this take?" Miss. Evans asked. "Oh pity, well you being such a high class woman you must be doing a lot of stuff, this should take about two hours not that long." The old woman answered. "Ok I'll be back at two, goodbye Soul," Soul's mother said before getting back in her car and driving off. The old woman shut the door. On the inside of the house was just as nice on the outside the walls were nice yellow, red, and orange pastel but they didn't even compare to the piano room. When the two entered the piano room Soul gasped. The walls were painted a peach color and all the windows were open and in the windows beautiful flowers were planted, sun was streaming through the open windows making the room warm and bright, and in the center stood a wondrous black piano. "Now then lets take a seat,oh and bye the way I'm Lucy Albarn call me Miss. Lucy," the old woman said. The two took a seat as Miss. Lucy taught the young boy the beginnings of playing the piano. When the session was done the two heard clapping behind them. Looking they saw a 7 year old girl with sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes much like Miss. Lucy's. "Soul this is my granddaughter Maka. Maka this is my new student Soul," Miss. Lucy explained. "Nice to meet you Soul," The girl named Maka said. "Nice to meet you too," Soul replied. They smiled at eachother before Miss. Lucy said "Well Soul it seems your mother is not here yet, let's see if I can feed the both of you." Until Soul's mother showed up they ate cookies while Miss. Lucy played Beethoven, Johann Sebastian Bach, Claude Debussy, and other classical composers. "I'm gonna play just like Miss. Lucy when I'm older," Soul whispered to Maka when Miss. Lucy was playing Clair-de-Lune. "I will too, together?" Maka whispered back. "Together," Soul whispered. Maka held up her pinky, Soul then grasped it with his pinky.

(8 years later)

A 16 year old Soul "Eater" Evans road down the country path to his Piano teacher's house where after 8 years he was almost done with the teachings. He knocked on the door that was answered by, no less than Maka Albarn. "What's up tiny-tits?" Soul asked his best friend. "Don't call me that or I'll Maka chop you," She answered letting him inside. Soul rubbed his head remembering the past incidents where Maka had Maka chopped him. "Where's Miss. Lucy?" He asked. "In the piano room," she answered walking back to her room. Soul entered the room to see his beloved piano teacher -of 78 might I remind you- climbing on top of a ladder to change a lightbulb. "I can do that if you want?" he offered. "No, no I might be 78 but I can still do simple stuff don't worry so much," she came down from the ladder, "now how is my favorite pupil?" "Fine as ever," he said sitting down. Miss. Lucy had become like his own grandmother over the last 8 years helping him reach new heights. Whenever family life was getting hard he would come over on his bicycle and she would be waiting with hot chocolate or some other nice beverage. The lesson ended and Soul bidding his goodbye's left on his motorcycle leaving the two ladies to their own devices. Maka was in her room when she heard the crash. Running into the kitchen she was her grandma on the floor having what appeared to be a heart attack. Quickly Maka called 911 and an ambulance showed up taking Miss. Lucy and Maka to the hospital. When they got there Miss. Lucy was ran off to the ER leaving Maka in the waiting room. The first thing she did was call Soul. Who else? He was her best friend and very close to Miss. Lucy. Close to tears Maka said into the cell phone "Soul _sniff_ grandma she-she's had a heart attack!" "What! Where are you?" Soul said running to his bike. "At the hospitable, please hurry," Maka said when she heard the sound of Soul's bike being started up. "I'll be there soon," Soul said hanging up. When Soul got to the waiting room he found Maka crying into her hands. Quickly he rushed over hugging her. She returned his embrace crying into his shoulder. "What if _snifff_ she dies?" Maka asked Soul. "I don't know," he answered. "She's all I have left of family she can't die," Maka said before she fell asleep. Soul wondered why of all people this was happening to Maka. She's never done anything wrong. Her mother and father died when she was 5 in a car crash and thats when she went to live with Miss. Lucy and now this? Life was not fare. 5 hours later and the doctor came out Maka looked at him with pleading eyes but all the doctor did was shake his head before leaving. Maka cried even harder then the day her parents died because she had more memories of her grandmother than her parents and that my friends is a sad, sad life. 1 week later was the funeral. All of Miss. Lucy's old pupils and her friends were there among them Maka and Soul never leaving the others side. -Maka was wearing the dress she wore when she and Soul danced inside the madness and Soul was wearing the suit- When the service was over Maka took the ashes and placed them on the mantel of her house. She heard piano music come from piano room walking over she saw the room. The twilight descending the house turned the peach walls a dark red color and cast shadows across Souls face as he played Miss. Lucy's favorite song La fille avec cheveux de lin by Debussy. A few tears slipped down Maka's face as she sat next to him and played along. Once the song was finished Maka looked over at Soul to see that a few tears had slipped down his face too. The two hugged and when they pulled back Maka looked into Soul's red eyes and he into her green ones as Soul slowly leaned down and lightly pressed a kiss on top of hers and pulled back quickly but Maka leaned up and kissed him lightly too. The moon shown on top of them and a star next to the moon twinkled brightly. Soul and Maka both got emancipated[1] a few months later and moved in with each other in a small apartment and in the corner of this small apartment sat the grand piano which was played rarely but always in tune and taken care of even when Soul and Maka were old and teached children in their own house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **How did you like this one shot. I highly suggest listening to the songs mentioned in this oneshot. **_**I do not own Soul Eater or any songs mentioned in this fanfiction. **_


End file.
